Fax One or Two Shots
by fax19lover
Summary: Hey guys and gals! These are totally random one and two shots that come to me. This will be updated whenever I feel like it so Enjoy what's here. :) I take requests but no promises!
1. Airport

**Hey babes! Did you miss me? I missed you! This one shot is about Max and Fang coming together at an airport after he was gone for a while. They were secretly dating for a year before this so see what happens! All human. Please review. Enjoy.**

**MAX**

I nervously glanced in the mirror, triple checking that my soft french braid was perfect and my makeup that Nudge and Ella did was flawless. I had finished brushing my teeth and was slipping on my silver wing ear rings. I pulled on my leather Pandora bracelet that had all the charms Fang and the flock had given me and slipped into my shoes. I was wearing dark blue, jean, shorty shorts with a red and silver tank top that hugged my curves just right. My shoes were tan, braided leather, sandals.

"Max, time to go!" I heard my mom, Dr. Martinez, yell.

"Coming!" I yelled back, going over my appearance once more. I decided it was good and left the bathroom, going downstairs. I grabbed my keys and walked out to the garage where my mom was waiting.

"Oh Max. You look beautiful honey!" She exclaimed when she saw me. I blushed lightly.

"Thanks mom. I'm going to take my own car so Fang can drive back with me okay?" I asked her. She smiled.

"Okay lovey but be back no later than we are." She warned. I smirked at her.

"Of course mother!" I said, sarcasm dripping from my words. She smiled and got her Mercedes with Nudge, Ella, and Angel and their boyfriends, Iggy with Ella and Gazzy for Nudge. She pulled out of the driveway and I hopped into my silver and black Lamborghini. I pulled the door down, to close it, and peeled out of the driveway.

Let me backtrack for a second. My name is Maximum Ride but I go by Max. Fang has been my best friend since kindergarten. Our moms grew up together. Iggy is his twin and Gazzy is their younger brother. My sisters are Ella my twin, Nudge, and Angel. Fang, Iggy, Ella and I are 17. Nudge and Gazzy are 15. Angel is 14. I started dating Fang around Valentine's Day lat year but no one knows. We're all going to pick him up from the airport. He was at a 4 month long fitness camp and I haven't seen him since. It's June 3rd now.

I pulled into the parking garage at the airport and got out of my car, not missing the jealous and lust filled stares of the people around me. I smirked and locked my car. I texted my mom that I'd meet her at his gait.

_Mom~_

_Sure honey. It's gait 6. He should be in any minute._

I smirked and sent her a thanks. I hurried to gait six and stood nervously by the door. Soon my mom and the others showed up and came to stand next to me. I was so preoccupied in my thoughts, that I didn't notice my mom giving me a one armed hug.

"Gate six, flight from California is unloading now." I heard a bored, female voice announce over the intercom. I inhaled deeply and looked towards the gait. Slowly but surely the people started to file out. My eyes frantically searched the crowd of people until I saw him. He had put on muscle and cut his hair a little. His eyes still sparkled with the same mischief though.

Our eyes connected and his widened a fraction as he took in my appearance. I took off running into his awaiting arms, jumping and wrapping my arms around his neck. I took a deep breath and noticed he still smelt the same, like pine and his cologne.

"Don't ever leave me again." I whispered to him.

"I won't Max. God, I missed you!" He said, setting me on my feet and pressing his forehead to mine. I smelt his minty breath and I was gone, gone, gone baby. I stood on my tippy toes and pressed my lips to his. I heard our families gasping as we continued to kiss in the middle of the airport, not caring who was watching. I felt the sparks but they were so intensified it made me gasp. I had missed kissing Fang like this. I pulled back gently and looked into his adoring eyes.

"Welcome back Fang." I murmured before kissing him again. This time we were broken apart by a squeal. A very loud, obnoxious, moment ruining squeal.

"When did you two get together?" Nudge asked in her exuberant way. I sighed and prepared my self for the total girl freak out that was about to happen.

"About a year and a half ago." I said. Everyone's jaws dropped.

"You mean to tell me that you two got together over a year ago and you are just now telling me?" My mom said angrily. I gulped.

"Oh would you look at that. We have to go. Bye!" I said really fast as I grabbed Fang's hand. I pulled him along to baggage claim then to my car. We hopped in and sped out of there. Only then did we start laughing.

"Their faces were priceless!" Fang and I said together.

"My mom is going to kill us!" I exclaimed as we pulled up to our houses. Fang lives right next door to me. We grabbed his bags and ran inside, up to my room. As soon as the door was shut and locked I pushed Fang backwards onto my bed. I straddled his hips and puled his short off his, ahem, fucking hot body. Yeah, hello abs. I'm Max. I pulled my shirt off too and layed down atop him, so my chest was on his.

"I missed this. I missed being with you." I murmured against his lips as they ghosted over mine. Fang took that as his cue and smashed our lips together. My hands gripped his hair and his squeezed my firm butt. I moaned into his mouth as he deepened the kiss. He slipped his tongue into my mouth and started to roll it against mine. I pulled away for air and he flipped us over, trailing his hot mouth down my neck.

"Fang!" I gasped as he bit on my sweet spot, still remembering it after four months. I groaned as he started sucking on my neck and trailing down to my chest. Let's just say the next hour was very, very hot.

* * *

><p>I flopped down in bed and grinned at Fang. He smiled back at me.<p>

"That was fun." He said. I giggled a little

"Yeah it was but mom is probably home and most likely pissed so we should get dressed." I said. He nodded, agreeing with me. I flicked the covers off and went to my dresser. I was looking for my red one piece but all I saw were super tiny bikinis. I was going to murder Nudge later. I sighed, putting on what I was holding. It turned out to be a very tiny leopard print triangle bikini. **(From Victoria's Secret online: swimwear/bikinis/push-up-triangle-top-very-sexy?ProductID=150877&CatalogueType=OLS The natural leopard one.) **

I turned around to see Fang ogling my perfectly tone body. He was all ready in black swim shorts. That camp had done him _very, very_ well. I walked over to him and pecked his lips.

"Let's go to the pool." I breathed out. He nodded and walked one step behind me so he could enjoy the view. I blushed and scurried outside to the pool. I grabbed Nudge on the way out and she grabbed Iggy. Soon we were all chilling by the pool and lounging in the sun.

"Nudge, what did you do to all of my swimsuits?" I asked once we were all outside. She gulped.

"Well I hid them because you have a banging body that you need to show off more so please don't kill me!" She squealed in one breath. I sighed and turned my back to her.

"Whatever. I just feel so exposed." I shuddered and sat on Fang's lap. He kissed my shoulder.

"I like this look." He said.

"You would, you pig!" I mumbled as he kissed me. I turned so I was straddling him and we were soon immersed in each other. I almost didn't hear the pointed cough that came from above us.

"Max. Fang. Kitchen now." My mom said before walking away. I sighed and hopped off Fang. He stood up and took my hand as we walking inside to endure what may come.

**Was it good? Was it bad? Did it make unicorn babies die? I don't know so please review and tell me! love you all! Peace.**


	2. Belly Button Rings

**Hello lovelies! This is another one shot in this series. This one is about Max and Fang. Max got her bellybutton pierced and Fang doesn't know yet. Review more ideas for upcoming chapters please. All links are with . Enjoy.**

**MAX**

I huffed as I looked into the body mirror. Nudge and Ella and I had gotten our bellybuttons pierced a week ago. The swelling and redness was gone so it just looked hot. **(At etsy /listing/120817331/best-bitches-mature-content-belly-button** I sighed and slipped on my bikini. Yes, I, Maximum Ride, was wearing a bikini. Ella had stolen all of my swim stuff and locked me in the bathroom with this tiny thing and no clothes. Sometimes she just pissed me off.

"I'm going to kill you Ella!" I screamed as I slipped into the sexy, leopard bikini. **(At Victoria's Secret: /swimwear/push-up/v-wire-bandeau-top-very-sexy?ProductID=163468&CatalogueType=OLS In natural leopard.)** I slipped off my ear rings jewelry and french braided my wavy, blonde hair. I wrapped a black towel around my body and walked outside to meet Ella and the Flock. Ella ran up to me as soon as she saw me.

"Oh my gosh Max! You look so smoking!" She yelled as she ripped my towel away. I blushed and covered my belly ring. Ella and Nudge had the same one in but my gem was red and theirs were pink, Nudge, and blue, Ella. They had silver hearts that said best bitches on them. She smirked at me as she dragged me over towards the flock.

"Hey Max! You look hot. Like wow! When did you get such a nice bod? Oh show everyone your belly ring!" Nudge exclaimed as I showed up. This picked Fang up as he looked me over. I blushed hotly all over my body as his gaze raked over my body. He came over to me and whispered in my ear.

"You look almost as sexy in that as you do naked. I love the piercing by the way." He murmured. I think the flock heard him though because as soon as I gasped and then blushed, they started choking and laughing in surprise and shock.

"Not so innocent now are we Max?" Iggy asked as I blushed even harder, I swear my cheeks shouldn't be this red.

"We're about as innocent as you and Ella." I retorted. Now it was his turn to blush. I smirked and went to lay down on the lounge chair. I felt Fang come sit next to me so I moved over and layed on top of him, feeling his abs up in the process.

"Max, not now." He growled as my hands got lower and lower on his abs. I smirked and left my hands where they lay. Suddenly, his hands came up and grabbed my hips. He pulled me up to his face and kissed me hard. I responded immediately, my hands going from his abs to his hair. I moaned into hos mouth as he slipped his tongue into my mouth. Our tongues rolled together as our hands wandered all over each others bodies. We heard a pointed cough and I jumped off of Fang.

"Seriously guys. Stop with the PDA." Gazzy said as we layed back down on each other. I groaned and rolled off Fang.

"Come swimming guys! The water's perfect!" Angel yelled.

"Maybe in a minute Angel!" I called back. I closed my eyes to work on my tan, when two muscular arms picked me up. I squealed and smacked Fang. "Put me down!" I screamed at him. He smirked at me.

"If you insist." He said as he threw me into the pool. I screeched and grabbed his hand, pulling him in too. He growled at me and pulled me close to him. "That wasn't very nice Max." He mumbled.

"Who said I was nice?" I asked him as I pressed our bodies together and connected our lips. I smiled into the kiss and let myself enjoy being near Fang.

**So? Did you guys like it? I did, but it was a little rushed. Review ideas for one shots. Peace**


	3. World's Strictest Parents

**So I need to start by apologising for being such a terrible author. I haven't updated in for freaking ever! I've just been so freaking busy and so much stuff has happened. So I'm sorry. But now to make up for it I have a new 3 shot for this story. It's based off of the show World's Strictest Parents and I hope you enjoy. Luv.  
><strong>

**MAX**

"Max, hit the bong!" My friend Fang yelled at me, grinning. We were at some random house party, and we were both kinda high. I quickly hit the bong and passed it to him before I let the hit out. I was officially stoned. I stumbled my way over to his lap and sat down in it, my knees straddling his hips. I looked in his deep black eyes and started giggling. "What's so funny, Max?" fang asked me, amused.

"You. And the weed may have a slight effect." I said before swooping down and moulding my lips to his. I heard several cat calls from around us, even more when Fang's hands trailed to my ass. I pulled back as my favourite stoned song came on. I grabbed Fang's hand and pulled him to where some people were dancing. "Come dance with me!" I commanded as I pulled him closer.

_So what we get drunk_  
><em>So what we smoke weed<em>  
><em>We're just having fun<em>  
><em>We don't care who sees<em>  
><em>So what we go out<em>  
><em>That's how its supposed to be<em>  
><em>Living young and wild and free<em>

Our bodies moved in sinc, hips together, hands wandering. We continued dancing as the song played out.

_Yea, roll one, smoke one_  
><em>When you live like this you're supposed to party<em>  
><em>Roll one, smoke one, and we all just having fun<em>  
><em>So we just, roll one, smoke one<em>  
><em>When you live like this you're supposed to party<em>  
><em>Roll one, smoke one, and we all just having fun<em>

Let me introduce myself, as you're probably a little confused. My name is Maximum Ride. I'm 17 with butt length, blonde hair and milky brown eyes. I have caramel tanned skin, thanks to my Hispanic mother, and toned muscles. I'm a handful and a half. Weed, ecstasy, shrooms, LSD, alcohol, and a bit of cocaine. I've tried them all. Same story for my mega hot best friend/ boyfriend, Fang. He's got medium, for a guy, length black hair and obsidian eyes. His skin is a naturally tanned olive color. He's built with well defined muscles. He's tried all the same drugs as me, usually together.

Fang and I met when we were 15 through a program for delinquents. We started dating about 6 months ago, when we had stoned sex for the first time and realized it was more than an accident. (Everyone knows that weed brings out your true side and feelings) Now we were at our last party for a while. Our parents signed us up for some new program to try and fix us. We were leaving tomorrow.

"Hey Fang, let's go home." I whispered in his ear at the same time my hand trailed down to the hem of his jeans. He smirked and picked me up, setting me on his back, before walking out. We rushed to my house in about ten minutes, and went straight to my bedroom. Fang set me down and I pulled off his shirt and mine before we crashed to the queen bed. His hips pushed against me leather clad ones, shorts courtesy of my friend JJ, I moaned and quickly smashed my lips to his, needy and horny.

"Fuck Max." Fang groaned as I shed my shorts and his jeans, leaving me in my black lace thong and bra. He gripped my hips and pulled my to him, kissing his way down my neck, stopping every now and then to nibble or suck hard. I was a moaning mess by the time he moved back to my lips. His hands trailed up my back and unhooked my bra, pulling it off and chucking it behind him. I smirked and went for our underwear.

* * *

><p>"Really Max? Really?" I heard my mother say after she shook me awake. I opened my eyes and saw her hovering over my bed. I didn't get why she was upset until I realized that Fang's naked body was pressed against mine. I glared at her<p>

"Yep now get the hell out." I growled at her. She sighed and left the room.

"You have 1 hour to be out the door Max." She warned on her way out. I groaned and rolled over. It was 11:30, about three hours before I usually wake up. I pressed my lips to Fang until he started to kiss me back. I pulled away before things got heated.

"We have to be out the door in one hour, and we both look like we got smashed by a train." I said as I got out of bed. He smiled as he admired my naked body as I stretched and popped my back.

"At least we decided not to drink. Let's go take a shower." He said. It was true. A hangover right now would not be okay. We went and got into the shower.

* * *

><p>About 2 hours later we were about to board the plane to go to God knows where. I quickly pecked my mom on the cheek and gave my little sister Angel a huge hug.<p>

"I love you, Angel. Now be good for mom while I'm away." I told her. She smiled at me and gave me a kiss on the cheek.

"Don't worry, I will. You too though, okay?" I said okay and then grabbed Fang's hand and my back and we walked towards the plane area.

Once we were on the plane I promptly fell asleep against Fang's shoulder. I was awoken about 3 hours later for some food.

"Ugh I hate air plane food!" I whined. He smirked so big.

"I know baby, that's why I brought something for us to enjoy." He said as my eyes got huge.

"You did not!" I exclaimed as he brought out two pot brownies. He smiled at me and offered me one. I quickly gobbled it down and about half an hour later I was stoned as fuck. I was seeing two of these purple dolphins swimming in my vision right before the plane landed. I shook Fang awake and we were soon shuffling our way off the plane. I couldn't stop laughing and skipping around so Fang grabbed my hand to try and keep me semi sane looking. He wasn't as high as me, considering he has a higher tolerance. He still smiled at my antics and laughed along with me.

We soon saw a taxi driver holing a sign with our names on it. I smiled huge at Fang, thinking this was a sign from the dolphins. We walked up to the driver.

"Hello, are you Fang and Maximum?" He asked. I nodded a few too many times and his eyes got a little amused. "Right this way then. Welcome to New Jersey." So we were in New Jersey. Great.

* * *

><p>About twenty minutes later we were pulling out of the airport and driving to the host family. Fang and I had ditched the seatbelts, preferring to cuddle under the heavy blanket I brought.<p>

"Hey Fang?" I questioned.

"What?" He replied.

"What do you think the family will be like?" I asked. He pondered a moment.

"I bet they'll be way too fucking strict and in my space." He said. I smiled and laughed.

"Same." I said. When I'm high I love listening to him speak. His voice vibrates through my entire body. It turns me on so much, but now was not the time. About half an hour later we were pulling into a driveway of a beautiful house. A stern looking gentleman and pretty looking woman were waiting outside. I turned to Fang and grinned. I took his face into my hands and started to kiss him fiercely, knowing it could be the last for a while. He panted as we pulled apart, quickly pecking me one last time.

We clambered out of the car and grabbed out bags from the back, before going to confront our new 'parents'.

"Hello, I'm Neil and this is my wife Nancy." The guy said. He was quite handsome, with dark brown hair and blue eyes. He was about 6' 2" and muscular. The wife embraced me and Fang in a solid hug. I froze and so did Fang before cautiously hugging her back. She pulled away and I got a good look at her. She was about 5' 8" and had long, curly, brown hair and green eyes. She had a medium build.

"I'm Max." I said shorty.

"Fang." Fang said. I giggled, still high. Fang was too, just not quite as much. They looked slightly taken aback by our short responses, but recovered and led us inside.

"You guys can just put your stuff there for now and then follow us." Nancy said. We dropped our bags by a beautiful mahogany table. She led us into a grand room, plush white carpet, beige walls, a sofa set with a few tables, and multiple pictures hanging on the walls. I was taken aback by how expensive it all looked. The carpet felt funny to walk on, so I was probably walking a little weird. As we entered the room I noticed three kids sitting on the main sofa.

"These are our children." Neil said, "Nudge" a girl about fifteen years old with curly brown hair and mocha skin waved at us. She was stunning. "and Iggy," A pale, strawberry blonde, guy about our age nodded at us. They all looked so different I had to assume they were adopted.

"Nice to meet cha. I'm Max and this is Fang." I said.

"Hi! It's so great to meet you. I've been so excited these past few weeks and now you're here! This is going to be great! We-" Iggy covered her mouth with his hand. I blinked at her and then started laughing.

"Nice to meet you too." I eventually said. The parents smiled at us.

"Sorry about that. She talks a lot." Iggy said.

"It's all cool man." Fang replied, sending more waves through me.

"We are going to ask you to sit here while we go and retrieve your bags. Then we will go through them to remove anything we don't allow in our house. But first we are going to go over the house rules." Neil said as he handed us both a paper. We sat down on the love seat together, and awaited their they came back with our bags they set them on the floor and then sat across from us on another chair.

"So first things first, our rules. We have a zero drugs and alcohol rule. If we catch you with anything like that, there will be a punishment. Next, we do not allow PDA of any kind or and form of relations." I gaped at her. Who did this bitch think she was?

" If you fail to do that there will be a punishment. Next, you will have to do chores such as dished and cleaning. There is a ten o'clock curfew on school nights. You have to be up by eight every morning and ready to work. Failure to comply by these rules will result in punishment. Any questions?" Neil finished. Now that my high was starting to wear off I was no longer happy so a scowl settled onto my face. I shook my head.

"Now we are going to go through your bags. If you have any drugs or alcohol please just give it to us now so we don't have to punish you later." Nancy said. I tapped Fang's hand twice to tell him I had a plan, and then hopped up. I went to my bag and pulled out a bottle rum and a pack of smokes. I handed them to her then sat down. Fang was a little confused as he did the same with a thing of whiskey and the weed brownies. "Thank you. Is this it?" Nancy asked. I nodded. They proceeded to search our bags.

"Don't we have condoms and stuff in there?" I whispered to Fang. He smirked and nodded. I groaned quietly. Not ten minutes later they had a small pile of things.

"So first Max. We don't allow some of the clothes you brought. Two shirts had sayings that were inappropriate, and these pair of shorts are too tight and short." She held up JJ's leather shorts from last night. I felt Fang shift uncomfortably at the memory of them.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to pack those." I said.

"It's okay. Now Fang. We took the condoms from your suitcase because you won't be needing those." She said. I felt my eye twitch at the thought of not having sex with Fang for a whole week. "Now Iggy and Nudge will show you to your rooms." We grabbed our stuff and then followed them upstairs. Nudge led me into a big room that was painted medium blue with black details. It was very me. It had a big window overlooking the huge back yard. I smiled.

"It's not actually as bad as you're thinking it is." I heard Nudge say. I whipped around to face her.

"Well I hope not but compared to my life it sucks." I said, kind of rude but whatever.

"Tell me about your life then." She commanded. I smirked.

"It'd be too much for you to handle kid. I'll tell you later." I said. She smiled.

"Okay. Nice to meet you Max." She said before leaving. Soon after Fang came into my room. I quickly shut the door and was pressed against it. Fang kissed my softly, more comfort than passion. I broke away and looked into his eyes.

"This is going to be hell." I said. He grinned.

"Yeah but it's also going to be fun to fuck with them." He said. I just pulled his head back to mine, sealing our lips together.


End file.
